


Conversations in Reverse

by Saitaina



Category: Magic Kaitou, Meitantei Conan | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: M/M, Mention of Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between thief and detective, about being safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversations in Reverse

**Conversations in Reverse**

" _The reverse side also has a reverse side." -Japanese Proverb_

"Why do you do it?"

There was that question again, that same damned question that seemed to be asked every time he turned around, each by a different mouth.

"Why?" The echo was softer, more worn down by life and trials. The echoes sat on a window sill, staring out at the night sky, moonlight reflecting off his face, bathing half of it in pure light, and casting the other into deepest shadow.

"Yes, why do you do it?"

"Because there is no one else."

Kid blinked slowly, staring at the boy in the window, before moving closer, wrapping his arms loosely around Conan's shoulder. "There is always someone else, tantei-kun. Someone stronger, faster...taller. It doesn't have to be you, you could run away, flee, be safe."

Conan gave a weak smile, leaning back against the firm chest against him, his hands sliding up to lace with the thief's gloved ones. "Ah, but there really is no one else, Kid. And I can't leave until it's done, until they're gone. I can't hide away and hope that someone else doesn't get hurt, that another life isn't taken or destroyed. What's the joy in being safe...if there's just someone else standing in my place?"

Kid closed his eyes, resting his head against the slick brown strands of Conan's hair, breathing deeply the scent of strawberries and bubblegum that scented the strands. He breathed it in every chance he got, afraid that one day...one day he would turn around and it would be nothing more then a memory, fading just as fast. "Would you hate me, if I asked you to be safe?"

Conan was silent for a moment, simply leaning back against the man, watching the stars play above them, searching deep inside himself for the honest, pure answer, and not the one that immediately leapt to his lips. "I would...be flattered, but remorseful in the fact I cannot grant you that."

Kid let out a sigh, even though he knew it would be the answer he would receive. "One day...one day they're going to trip over you," he whispered, breath stirring the brunette strands before he placed a gentle kiss against them, straightening. "One day your looking glass is going to shatter and they'll find Shinichi standing behind it."

"And when that day comes, will you promise to speak well of me and faithfully send me off with the mourning prayers? Will you carve my tablet and dress my bedside, counting each day until I am reborn?"

"Why do you ask this of me?" Kid whispered, burring his face in Conan's neck, not wanting to think of what awaited him when the crows finally captured their prey.

"Because there is no one else," Conan whispered and rested his head against Kid's, reaching up to slide his glasses off, closing his weary eyes and letting out a deep, sorrow filled sigh.

"Shinichi..."

Conan turned, silencing Kid with a gentle kiss, before pulling away and simply leaning against the man, absorbing the strength so silently offered, allowing that same strength to push him forward on his path. "They haven't tripped yet," he whispered, giving Kid a soft, gentle smile, before staring back up at the stars.

"No, they haven't." Kid said, smiling in response, watching the stars reflected in Conan's eyes before turning his own gaze up to the miniature diamonds, giving a silent wish that they would continue to walk steady, so long as those stars shined above them.

**Author's Note:**

> The title and quote come from the fact that you could reverse the conversation roles and it would be damn near the same scene.


End file.
